


Neverland (français)

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Children, F/M, Fire, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Neverland (Peter Pan), No Sex, No Underage Sex, Pays imaginaire, Peter Pan is an asshole, Pirates, Poisoning, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, fin heureuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Enfant, tu as pu visiter le Pays imaginaire et y vivre ce que personne d'autre n'avait pu vivre avant toi : une amitié avec les pirates. Adulte, tu essaies d'oublier ce monde merveilleux mais voilà que Peter Pan t'y ramène.Cependant, les choses ont changé, tu as grandi et les amitiés se changent, en amour ou en haine. Une chose est sûre, tu vas bouleverser le fragile équilibre du Pays imaginaire mais que ne ferais-tu pas pour le capitaine Crochet ?





	1. Retourner au Pays imaginaire

**Author's Note:**

> Quand j'ai rêvé cette histoire, le capitaine Crochet avait le visage de Tom Hiddleston. :P Mais il n'y a aucune obligation.
> 
> Vous êtes au centre de ce récit à la 3ème personne alors, à la place de Y/N (Your/Name), imaginez votre prénom.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun contenant pédophile ou pervers. Les relations entre adultes et enfants sont parfaitement platoniques. Merci ^^
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Y/N se surprit à griffonner en songeant au Pays imaginaire, aux sirènes ondulant au fond des eaux, aux aventures extraordinaires dont elle ne pouvait parler à personne. C’était il y a plus de dix ans mais ces souvenirs l’habitaient encore. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le fouillis de l‘arbre où elle avait rejoint les garçons perdus, les rires perpétuels. Elle songea aussi à Peter, ses yeux en amande, sa silhouette androgyne. Mais plus que sa perpétuelle odeur de caramel et de rosée, c’était un autre parfum qui hantait la demoiselle : écume, menthe et une autre odeur qu’elle n’arrivait pas à identifier. 

\- Je suppose que je n’oublierai jamais vraiment…

Mais il était déjà tard et se remémorer ainsi l’extraordinaire ne l’aiderait pas à mieux aborder le morne quotidien. Y/N enfila son pyjama, assumant parfaitement le motif de pingouin, et se mit au lit. La tête posée sur l’oreiller, elle espéra s’endormir rapidement pour se reposer au maximum mais c’était sans compter sur son cerveau en perpétuelle activité. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner, impossible de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
Alors qu’elle se rappelait malgré elle des choses les plus stupides et inutiles, elle entendit un grattement à la fenêtre. Fixant le carreau, Y/N enfila un gilet, s’arma d’une terrifiante bouteille d’eau minérale et approcha de la vitre. Une flopée de jurons plus inventifs les uns que les autres lui parvint du dehors et le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond en reconnaissant la voix flûtée. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre, manquant renverser l’individu qui s’appuyait sur le montant.

\- PETER ?!

L’intéressé flotta le temps de reprendre contenance avant de s’approcher du rebord, un sourire espiègle familier sur le visage.

\- En chair et en os ! Surprise !

Visiblement très fier de lui, il écarta les bras, attendant visiblement que la demoiselle saute de joie. Elle n’en fit rien, choquée par cette visite incongrue alors même qu’elle essayait de se faire une raison. 

\- Ça pour une surprise…où est Clochette ?

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne distinguait aucune luciole ou lueur étincelante aux côtés du garçon. Ce dernier, vexé comme un pou, marmonna entre ses dents.

\- Elle est avec les nouveaux garçons perdus.

Avec son impatience habituelle, Peter changea de sujet tout en tirant sur le bras de son amie pour l’amener au dehors.

\- Viens, on s’ennuie, on a besoin d’une conteuse d’histoires. La dernière était nulle, elle pleurnichait tout le temps. Viens. 

Peu émue par cette invitation, Y/N secoua la tête en essayant de se convaincre qu’elle était trop vieille pour le Pays imaginaire. 

\- Peter, ça fait longtemps…  
\- Pas tant que ça !  
\- Non mais…j’ai une vie ici…et puis, je n’ai pas de poussière de fée.  
\- Attends, regarde comme je suis malin.

Le visage rayonnant de fierté, le garçon détacha une bourse de sa ceinture, faisait cliqueter sa dague. Sans attendre la permission de la jeune fille, il lui déversa la poudre brillante sur la tête et les épaules, la faisant décoller de plusieurs centimètres.

-Voilà, tu peux voler. En route !

Il essaya encore de l’attirer à l’extérieur et cette fois, Y/N ne résista pas. Au fond d’elle, elle avait trop envie de retourner dans ce monde merveilleux. Après un dernier regard à sa chambre, elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sourit.

\- En avant…

Ses pieds quittèrent la surface boisée avec plus d’aisance qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Mais peut-être que voler, c’est comme le vélo : ça ne s’oublie pas. La main de Peter serrait fermement la sienne et elle le laissa la guider pendant que sa chambre s’éloignait peu à peu. D’une main qui tremblait d’excitation, Y/N referma le gilet sur sa poitrine pour qu’il ne fasse pas prise au vent. C’est fou comme elle était calme, comme si c’était tout naturel qu’un garçon volant vienne la chercher en pleine nuit. Ils prirent de la hauteur sans échanger un mot, partageant la même joie grisante d’être en route pour de nouvelles aventures. 

Deux silhouettes filèrent vers une étoile brillante avant de disparaître dans la nuit, s’effaçant de ce monde. En un battement de cil, ils volaient dans un ciel azur, au-dessus d’une forêt luxuriante où les chênes côtoyaient les palmiers et les lianes. Le cœur de la jeune femme battit plus fort en reconnaissant les lieux, elle y avait vécu tant de choses… Peter lui jeta un regard et sourit en la voyant euphorique. Son petit royaume ne décevait jamais. Mais le visage espiègle du garçon se ternit soudain en apercevant une fumée s’échapper à quelques mètres dans la canopée. Pris d’une même angoisse, les deux jeunes gens descendirent jusqu’à terre et Y/N songea que le calme n’était décidément pas le fort du Pays imaginaire. 

La fumée provenait d’un petit feu qu’alimentait un garçonnet à la tignasse hirsute, pâle sous l’épaisse couche de crasse de son visage. En apercevant Peter Pan, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se jeta dans ses jambes avec un sanglot. 

\- C’est les pirates. Y z’ont emmené tout l’monde et Clo aussi ! Ch’uis désolé, j’me suis caché…

Peter écarta distraitement l’enfant, une flamme démente au fond des yeux. Tout son corps respirait l’excitation face à un nouveau défi, un nouveau jeu. 

\- Nous allons les tirer des griffes des pirates. Ce sera amusant. Comme avant, hein Y/N !

Il se retourna, vibrant d’impatience, et regarda son invitée avant de pousser une exclamation choquée.

\- Mais…tu es une adulte !

Y/N baissa les yeux sur son gilet qui dévoilait ses formes sous le pyjama enfantin. Haussant les épaules, elle dévisagea le garçon sans aucune gêne. 

\- Bah oui, ça fait presque dix ans…  
\- Tu fais toujours la même taille !  
\- Les filles, ça grandit moins. Ça t’apprendra à enlever que des mecs ! 

Pendant un instant, Peter sembla prêt à se jeter sur la jeune femme pour l’étriper. Mais les reniflements du garçon perdu ramenèrent son chef à la raison et ce dernier se contenta de fixer Y/N avec dégoût avant de se reconcentrer sur la mission à venir. 

\- T’inquiète pas, le Frisé, on va sauver les garçons perdus et faire de la bouillie des pirates. 

Peter Pan éclata de rire tandis que la jeune femme regardait le Frisé en se souvenant de celui qui portait ce surnom lors de sa dernière visite. Elle frissonna en comprenant ce que l’ancien avait pu devenir, il n’est pas bon d’être trop vieux sur l’ile de Pan…

\- Tu viens, Y/N ? Ou tu es trop vieille pour une aventure…

Le garçon volant observait la demoiselle avec suspicion et elle lui répondit par un regard de défi.

\- Evidemment, je suis toujours la même : conteuse d’histoires et prête à en découdre !

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Peter qui fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre dans les airs. Elle ne se fit pas prier et ils quittèrent les étendues vertes de la jungle pour survoler la mer perpétuellement calme. Dissimulés dans les nuages, le duo observa le splendide navire et Y/N sentit son estomac se contracter. Cela remontait à longtemps et pourtant, elle reconnut au premier coup d’œil la figure de proue, les mats solides…mais nulle trace d’une silhouette masculine au manteau rouge parmi les pirates, nulle part cet homme à l’assurance aristocratique. Prisonnier de ce monde figé, il n’avait sans doute pas changé, contrairement à elle. Mais le temps avait passé, c’était loin… 

\- Regarde, Clo est probablement prisonnière en haut du nid de pie et les garçons dans la cale. On va se séparer pour aller plus vite. 

Voyant le regard du garçon se diriger vers le mat, X le retint par le bras. 

\- Mieux vaut que tu ailles t’occuper des garçons perdus. Que tu voles serait trop évident, évitons que tu ne tombes dans un piège. 

Puis, se rendant compte que l’argument était faible dans la tête d’un enfant avide de frisson, elle ajouta :

\- Et puis, il y aura probablement plus de combats au sol avec tous ces pirates… 

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour décider le jeune homme qui se redressa en bombant le torse.

\- Tu as raison, laisse-moi faire et va chercher Clo. Je m’occupe de la bagarre. 

Peter Pan ne remarqua pas que son invitée levait les yeux au ciel et s’élança pour contourner le pont et pénétrer discrètement dans son ventre. 

Installée en évidence en haut du nid de pie, la fée Clochette ruminait dans sa cage vitrée. L’attaque dont les garçons et elle avaient été victimes s’était passée en un éclair mais ce n’était un choc pour personne. C’était devenu une sorte de routine que chaque camp titille l’autre. Même si les choses prenaient toujours un caractère plus critique quand Peter Pan n’était pas là. C’était d’ailleurs le but de la manœuvre : le faire revenir. Evidemment, il arrivait parfois que le garçon volant mette du temps à se montrer. Auquel cas, l’équipage apportait aux prisonniers des repas simples mais corrects car le Capitaine Crochet ne tenait pas à ce que les enfants meurent de faim. Une considération que n’avait jamais eue son adversaire. La fée attendait donc son ami, la tête posée sur ses minuscules mains. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention au monde extérieur, raison pour laquelle elle ne remarqua pas qu’une ombre s’était glissée à l’abri des regards, guettant elle-aussi l’arrivée de Pan. Bientôt, sa patience fut récompensée car une silhouette gracile se découpa derrière le voile, se posant près de la cage pour libérer la petite otage. Crochet attendait son heure, la main posée sur son sabre dont il caressait la garde. Au-dessus de lui, de l’autre côté du voilage, Y/N cherchait à libérer la créature ailée en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Briser la cage serait trop dangereux pour Clochette et l’emporter dans sa geôle impossible car la lanterne semblait fixée solidement. La jeune femme chercha des yeux un outil à même de faire sauter la porte vitrée et découvrit une petite bouteille au contenu trop rose pour être du rhum. Intriguée, Y/N leva la fiole et sentit quelque chose en cogner le fond : une petite clef. Qu’il s’agisse d’un piège était à présent une certitude mais, la bouteille n’étant pas en verre, y avait-il un autre choix que de se plier au jeu ? 

La demoiselle porta donc à ses lèvres le goulot et avala le liquide sucré comme un bonbon jusqu’à ce que la clef glisse vers elle. Depuis sa cachette, le sombre capitaine jubilait, ne quittant pas des yeux l’ombre fluette. Bientôt, il pourra passer sa lame en travers de son corps, trancher sa gorge et il en sera à jamais fini de ce rire moqueur, il en sera fini de Peter Pan. Bien sûr, il avait déjà tenté d’empoisonner le garçon mais, cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra le sauver. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissera pas le temps d’agoniser, il fera couler son sang et qu’importe la patience. Il n’a que trop attendu. Les noires pensées du pirate furent interrompues par un brusque tapage, un brouhaha montant de la cale. Une douzaine de garçons jaillit en hurlant sur le pont avec, à leur tête, un enfant au sourire railleur et dans les prunelles duquel brillait une étincelle de folie. La bagarre tant attendue s’engagea dans un fracas de sabres et de cris de guerre. 

Surpris de découvrir son ennemi sain et sauf sur le pont, Crochet regarda de nouveau du côté du nid de pie alors que la silhouette qu’il avait prise pour Pan dégringolait sans parvenir à s’envoler. L’imposteur atterrit sur une plate-forme où il resta, paralysé par la douleur qui semblait lui déchirer les entrailles, lui brûler les os ; étrange vision dans son pyjama à motif de pingouins. Le capitaine fut pris d’un frisson en croyant reconnaître le visage blême aux traits crispés par le poison. Mais c’était il y a longtemps, il ne pouvait que se tromper. C’est ce qu’il se répétait en rejoignant la jeune fille tandis qu’en bas continuait le sempiternel combat entre les garçons perdus et les pirates. 

Peter Pan, vexé de ne pas encore avoir croisé le fer avec son ennemi préféré, commençait à s’impatienter en le cherchant des yeux. Clochette lui était revenue mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Enfin, il repéra le caractéristique manteau rouge de sa Némésis et reprit espoir, serrant dans son poing la dague qui le démangeait. Il allait pouvoir affronter le pirate, peut-être même le mutiler encore, si ce dernier pouvait se débarrasser du corps qu’il serrait contre lui en glissant le long des cordages. Un gémissement lui parvint tandis qu’il s’approchait, jetant un coup d’œil agacé à Y/N qui gisait contre l’ennemi. C’est le problème avec les filles, elles se font toujours capturées. Ce qui acheva d’horripiler le garçon, c’est de voir que Crochet ne s’occupait pas de lui, appelant Mouche pour lui déposer la jeune femme qui, décidément, était un boulet. Peter Pan ne remarqua même pas que ses jeunes recrues, encore trop peu expertes dans l’art du combat, étaient en mauvaise posture face aux pirates. A croire que le garçon volant n’était entouré que d’incapables.  
Après s’être assuré que le second amenait bien la jeune fille dans sa cabine, Crochet balaya le bateau du regard avant de toiser son ennemi avec autant d’impassibilité que possible. 

\- Ton armée est sur le point de subir une défaite écrasante et ton amie est blessée. Passons un accord. 

Malgré le reniflement dédaigneux du gamin, le capitaine poursuivit comme s’il s’adressait à un chef de guerre et non à un enfant. 

\- Laisse-moi soigner cette jeune fille et tu pourras repartir avec tes sauvageons en un seul morceau.  
\- Pourquoi tu voudrais la soigner, Crochet ? Ce n’est qu’une conteuse d’histoires.  
\- Elle risque de mourir à ta place et je n’en ai pas envie. Maintenant, Pan, acceptes-tu le marché ? 

Le garçon jeta un bref coup d’œil à ses compagnons puis haussa les épaules. 

\- D’accord, faisons ça. Tu peux la garder, je trouverai une autre fille.

Et sans rien ajouter, il fit signe à Clochette de distribuer de la poudre de fée et partit avec sa troupe pour rentrer à leur repaire secret. 

Pendant ce temps, Mouche avait déposé la jeune fille dans la cabine du capitaine et se demandait à présent ce qu’il devait faire. D’une pâleur fantomatique, la blessée laissait échapper de temps en temps un gémissement de douleur sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Ne connaissant qu’un remède à tous les maux de ce monde, le vieux pirate emplit un verre de rhum et entreprit de faire boire la demoiselle qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Le liquide brûla la gorge de Y/N qui se redressa dans un sursaut, hagarde mais mue par un instinct lui disant de fuir. 

\- Non miss, il ne faut pas bouger…

Mais elle n’entendit pas Mouche, décidée à sortir dans l’espoir de calmer la sensation cuisante dans ses membres. La porte s’ouvrit brusquement et, titubante, la demoiselle tomba à moitié sur le nouveau venu qui la retint de son mieux avec son unique main. Inconsciemment, Y/N huma le manteau carmin, y trouvant des effluves d’embruns, de menthe et de  
\- Poudre à canon… 

Soudain reprise par une violente douleur, la jeune fille s’effondra contre le capitaine qui la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu’au lit où elle resta inanimée. Fébrile, Crochet se débarrassa de son chapeau, fouillant dans un petit coffret à la recherche de l’antidote à son poison car il n’était pas assez stupide pour ne pas prévoir de remède. Sous sa fine barbe, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient, traduisant une tension qui n’échappa pas à Mouche.

\- Capitaine….qui est-ce ? 

Les enfants enlevés par Peter Pan n’avaient aucun intérêt pour Crochet et ses hommes, ils n’étaient qu’une bande de nuisibles sonores que le garçon renouvelait sans cesse. Quant aux filles, elles étaient rares, ne servaient qu’à occuper les enfants lorsqu’ils agaçaient leur chef et ne subsistaient jamais longtemps. Elles pleurnichaient trop, ne connaissaient pas d’assez bonnes histoires ou s’aventuraient trop près du lac des sirènes. Que le capitaine semble inquiet pour cette nouvelle venue et qu’elle ne leur soit pas tout à fait inconnue intriguait le vieux matelot. Avant de répondre, son chef entreprit de faire avaler le contrepoison afin que la toxine cesse de se répandre. Cela fait, il respira enfin et s’expliqua. 

\- Il s’agit de la petite Y/N…elle a arpenté ce navire. Mais c’était il y a des années. 

Il contempla la jeune femme qui respirait un peu plus librement, retrouva dans ses traits la petite fille qu’il avait connu.

\- Beaucoup d’années.


	2. Flash-back

L’arbre creux dans lequel Peter Pan et sa bande se cachaient résonnait de cris de joie, de bavardages et de chansons. L’allégresse des gamins était communicative et même les fées se joignaient à la fête en dansant et en voletant. Assise sur un tonneau vide, l’unique fille du groupe observait la scène en souriant. Évincée par le chef, elle n’avait pas participé à la bagarre entre les enfants et les sirènes de la pointe de la Mort, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de célébrer la victoire des garçons. A vrai dire, elle se demandait un peu si ce conflit n’avait pas été mis en scène tant il avait été la réponse à l’ennui du petit groupe. Mais l’idée ne subsista pas longtemps dans son esprit, ce n’était pas de son âge de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. 

Installé sur son trône, Peter Pan riait aux éclats en jetant des sucreries, la tête couronnée de plumes tressées. De temps en temps, il se levait pour exécuter quelques pas de danse, jouer un morceau de flûte enjoué tandis que Clochette sautillait autour de lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures, l’excitation finit tout de même par retomber et les enfants à mollir, fatigués. En bonne conteuse, la jeune fille prit les choses en main et fit signe aux gamins crasseux de se rassembler. Dociles, les enfants s’installèrent confortablement et même Peter prit ses aises, attentif. Y/N les berça de récits merveilleux, pleins d’aventures, de suspens et contenant même quelques gros mots. Tous se laissèrent porter même si Peter jetait quelques coups d’œil à la fillette, comme s’il la mettait à l’épreuve. Bientôt, les enfants s’endormirent, en tas, sur le sol ou les fourrures, à moitié assis ou étendus de tout leur long. Aucun adulte pour les gronder, leur dire de se brosser les dents…le paradis. 

Les jours suivants furent consacrer à divers jeux et Y/N y participa avec joie, supplantant même les garçons perdus dans certains domaines. Elle apprit le tir à l’arc, l’escrime et la pêche, plongeant sans hésiter son bras dans l’eau fraîche pour saisir le poisson visqueux. Cette vie sans parents était agréable et le temps passait rapidement sans que les enfants aient dû croiser le fer avec les pirates dont Peter Pan parlait avec animation le soir dans l’arbre creux. Leur chef commença d’ailleurs à être à court d’idées de jeux, disparaissant régulièrement pour vaquer à des occupations en solitaire. Il fallait s’occuper chacun dans son coin ou en petits groupes et Y/N en profita un jour pour découvrir le Pays imaginaire avec quelques garçons perdus. Ses cheveux maladroitement noués dans son dos, la jeune fille prit la tête de la petite troupe et s’enfonça dans sa forêt en sifflotant. C’était comme une petite aventure rien qu’à eux et dans leurs têtes fourmillaient mille idées sur ce qu’ils allaient découvrir. Attentive, la seule fille du groupe veillait à ce que les plus petits ne se perdent pas, laissant les deux autres garçons les mener à travers les sentiers. Mais ils eurent beau marcher et espérer, ils ne croisèrent ni licorne ni monstre effrayant. L’excitation fit place à l’agacement, les gamins se mirent à ronchonner, à trainer des pieds et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les disputes éclatèrent. 

\- Mais arrête de pleurer !  
\- Non ! Rends-moi ma feuille !

Pleurant, bavant et morvant tout à la fois, Gribouille (le plus petit de la bande) s’énervait en voyant Biggs jouer avec sa feuille, une simple feuille verte qu’il chérissait comme un doudou. Par pur esprit de défi, le garçon perdu refusait de rendre l’objet. Y/N soupira en tentant désespérément d’essuyer le visage du petit enfant. 

\- Biggs, rends-lui sa feuille…  
\- Nan, c’est à mon tour de jouer avec. D’toute façon, c’est rien qu’un bébé.  
\- JE SUIS PAS UN BEBE !

Un ricanement moqueur répondit à ce cri du cœur, un son bien trop rauque qui glaça l’échine des enfants. Un pirate tatoué de la tête aux pieds s’avança entre les fougères, souriant au petit groupe avec malveillance. Avant qu’ils aient pu esquisser un mouvement, d’autres forbans les rejoignirent, ameutés par les voix enfantines. L’éclat des sabres et des fausses dents impressionna grandement les imprudents qui se recroquevillèrent les uns contre les autres. L’arrivée des pirates eut au moins le mérite de calmer Gribouille qui renifla une dernière fois avant de demeurer totalement silencieux. Y/N observa chaque visage qui les entourait, cherchant une échappatoire mais ils formaient un bloc compact.  
D’un geste fluide, peut-être habituel, un homme à la barbe fournie taillée en pointe attrapa un filet aux cordes usées.

\- Allez les gosses, faites pas d’histoires, j’ai trop mal aux pieds pour vous courir après. 

Un grognement d’approbation parcourut le groupe d’adultes qui se jeta sans plus attendre sur les gamins tétanisés. Le filet atterrit sur les deux plus vieux garçons qui s’empêtrèrent en remuant rageusement. Les autres, ceinturés, se retrouvèrent bientôt ligotés et jetés sur l’épaule des pirates fiers de leur butin. Consciente qu’elle était prise au piège, la jeune fille ne se débattit pas, contrairement à ses camarades chez qui ses tentatives d’apaisement n’eurent aucun effet. Le trajet jusqu’au bateau ne fut pas bien long mais les enfants le passèrent la tête en bas, ballotés comme des sacs à patate. Quand enfin, on les déposa sans douceur sur le pont du célèbre Jolly Roger, les kidnappés commençaient à avoir la nausée et retrouver le calme fut appréciable, comme sur un bateau pirate. On ne leur laissa, hélas, que le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant d’être trainés dans la cale où une lanterne brûlait déjà, éclairant des traces de dents, d’ongles et quelques dessins sommaires. Adossée près d’une inscription « Crochet pue », Y/N regarda ses compagnons d’infortune qui recommençaient à s’agiter, tirant leurs liens en hurlant des injures. Etrangement, elle ne ressentait pas leur besoin permanent de se battre, elle était surtout curieuse d’en découvrir plus sur ces fameux pirates et leur chef que Peter rêvait d’étriper. Ce n’est pas qu’elle était inconsciente mais si les flibustiers avaient voulu les tuer, ils l’auraient fait depuis longtemps. Alors, après avoir attendu quelques temps, la jeune fille se leva et s’approcha tranquillement de l’adulte qui les surveillait. 

\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me détacher pour que je puisse aller me promener sur le pont ? J’ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. 

Décontenancé, le pirate regarda avec surprise cette petite adulte aux grands yeux sérieux. Il ne lui trouva aucune trace de crainte ou d’effronterie, juste une politesse sincère. 

\- Je…je ne crois pas avoir le droit de te détacher, fillette.  
\- D’accord, ce n’est pas grave. Merci quand même.

La gamine adressa un sourire au colosse et grimpa tranquillement les marches vermoulues menant au pont, comme si c’était tout naturel. Une douce odeur salée portée par le vent parvint à la prisonnière tandis qu’elle regardait autour d’elle avec curiosité. Elle s’adossa au bastingage sous le regard éberlué d’une dizaine de grands gaillards qui n’esquissèrent pourtant pas un geste pour l’empêcher. Les poignets entravés par la corde rêche, Y/N contempla la mer perpétuellement calme, se demandant vaguement si Peter Pan allait se mettre à leur recherche. Mais son esprit divaguait surtout sur l’étendue bleue, la joie que devait prodiguer la navigation lorsque le bâtiment filait entre les vagues. Le Pays imaginaire regorgeait de merveilles mais ce n’était pas assez. 

Plongée dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille ne prêta pas attention à la silhouette écarlate qui s’installa à quelques pas, observant tour à tour l’intruse et l’océan. Le capitaine Crochet se demandait ce que l’enfant faisait sur le pont mais il était surtout étonné du calme de la fillette qui restait contemplative, ses mains liées posées sur le bastingage. Evidemment, elle était déjà plutôt âgée, même si son visage juvénile et sa petite taille disaient le contraire. Elle était en âge de rester calme mais les précédents enfants qui avaient occupés le navire –et il y en avait eu beaucoup- avaient tous la manie de s’agiter, de crier, de casser des choses…des garçons élevés en petites brutes. Quant aux quelques filles que Pan s’acharnait à ramener pour remplacer l’originelle, elles avaient plutôt tendance à pleurer, gémir ou à se montrer encore plus bruyantes et violentes que les mâles. Pan apprenait à ses recrues à craindre et à haïr les pirates et il y réussissait à merveille. L’apparente décontraction de Y/N intrigua donc le capitaine qui fit étinceler son crochet au soleil. 

\- Vous seriez-vous perdue, miss ?

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement et regarda avec attention l’homme au manteau pourpre et au chapeau massif, le trouva étonnement jeune par rapport aux descriptions de Peter. Contrairement à son équipage, le capitaine dégageait une certaine élégance et elle le trouva immédiatement sympathique ou du moins, absolument pas effrayant. 

\- Non, je visitais juste. C’est un joli bateau, vous avez de la chance. 

Elle appuya son propos d’un petit hochement de tête, s’approuvant elle-même. Puis, comme si elle avait brusquement envisagé que son interlocuteur pouvait être mal intentionné, elle ajouta :

\- Peter Pan m’a dit que vous cherchiez sa cachette. Ne me demandez pas, je n’ai aucun sens de l’orientation.

Satisfaite d’avoir éclairci ce point, elle reporta son attention sur l’étendue turquoise cependant que Crochet, amusé par ce petit bout de femme, se laissait prendre au jeu de la discussion. 

\- Mais, Milady, si vous n’avez rien à me dire sur Pan, qu’est-ce qui m’empêche de vous jeter aux requins ?  
\- Oh, rien du tout, je n’ai aucune utilité. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez du genre à tuer des enfants, non ? Sinon, pourquoi bavarder avec moi ? Mais j’admets que, dans le cas contraire, je serais un peu déçue…

La jeune fille avait parlé avec franchise et sans vraiment d’arrière-pensée. Elle n’avait pas particulièrement peur de la mort mais être dévorée ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses plans. Au fond, elle espérait que le capitaine la laisse se promener tranquillement, ce n’était pas comme si elle constituait une menace.  
Dans la tête de Crochet germa quelque chose d’inattendu : l’envie de garder auprès de lui cette étonnante fillette, de l’adopter en quelque sorte. Evidemment, il n’avait pas l’intention de faire garderie mais il se surprenait à apprécier la désinvolture de cette enfant très curieuse. Elle l’amusait. Rien de pervers là-dedans, ni désir, ni amour mais de la sympathie et c’était déjà un choc pour ce pirate que les décennies à combattre Peter Pan avaient endurci. 

\- Aimeriez-vous visiter mon bâtiment, miss ?  
\- Oh oui !

Enthousiasmée, la jeune fille répondit dans une exclamation ravie, oubliant d’affecter maturité et calme. Crochet réprima un sourire devant les yeux pétillants de l’enfant, se demandant vaguement si ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais que risquait-il ? En homme du monde, il se découvrit et mit genou à terre pour se placer à la hauteur de Y/N.

\- Alors permettez-moi d’être votre guide.

D’un geste souple, il remit son chapeau dont les larges plumes flottèrent un instant et tendit la main vers la drôle de prisonnière. Sans avoir à recourir à son crochet, le capitaine défit adroitement la corde retenant les poignets de la fillette, songeant que la garder attachée serait ridicule. 

A partir de cet instant, Y/N cessa définitivement d’être une captive pour devenir la mascotte du navire, sans vraiment l’avoir voulu. Piégés d’une mer sans vagues depuis une éternité, les pirates appréciaient tout autant que Pan les histoires et la jeune fille n’en manquait pas. Par ailleurs, sa curiosité débordante invitait chacun à lui apprendre quelque chose, des nœuds à l’entretien d’un sabre. Mais elle passait la plupart de son temps avec le capitaine qui, s’il ne l’admettait pas ouvertement, adorait la petite et veillait sur elle comme un parrain. Il n’était pas rare de voir les deux discuter, le chapeau à plumes perché sur la tête enfantine tandis que le capitaine lui narrait telle ou telle de ses aventures. A la demande de sa petite protégée, Crochet reconsidéra la captivité des garçons perdus dans le ventre de son navire et comme ces gamins étaient agités et bruyants, ce fut avec joie qu’un groupe de pirates les reconduisit sur la terre ferme. Capturer Peter Pan cessa, pendant cette courte période, d’être la seule préoccupation de Crochet et de ses hommes. Y/N était ravie, satisfaisant sa soif d’apprendre, découvrant un monde fascinant sans avoir besoin de jouer les mamans. Et puis, c’était très amusant de voir ces grands gaillards tatoués et couturés chercher à lui faire plaisir, essayant de la traiter avec élégance sans atteindre la cheville de leur chef. La jeune fille ne regrettait ni la maison ni la bande de Peter Pan, se sentant étrangement à l’aise sur ce navire.

Mais sur la terre ferme, d’autres commençaient à s’impatienter face à son absence. Privés de conteuse, d’un substitut de figure maternelle, les garçons perdaient leur entrain et devenaient de plus en plus irrités. Peter songea un bref moment à remplacer ces gamins braillards par d’autres plus amusants mais ça n’aurait pas résolu le problème. Un matin, il partit donc récupérer sa conteuse pour qu’elle ramène l’ordre. Et puis, il était grand temps qu’il la délivre des griffes de ces maudits pirates, elle devait être terrifiée. Il s’approcha discrètement du Jolly Roger, prêt à en découdre avec mille forbans mais néanmoins prudent. A cette heure, chacun s’activait pour nettoyer le pont car, malgré leur immobilité, le capitaine tenait à « rester maître d’un vrai bâtiment et non d’une porcherie ». S’introduire en catimini dans la cale ne serait pas chose facile mais le garçon volant en était ravi. Poignard au poing, il se glissa dans l’ombre, le temps d’élaborer un plan d’attaque. C’est alors qu’il aperçut une petite silhouette au milieu des hommes tatoués et armés. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que le héros bondisse de sa cachette et se jette sur les ennemis avec un grand rire. 

\- Libérez la fille, scélérats, ou je vous découpe en rondelles ! 

Tandis que les pirates se défendaient contre cette furie hilare, l’un d’eux entraîna Y/N à l’abri pour la confier au capitaine. Lui saurait quoi faire. Ils n’avaient pas envie de livrer ou plutôt, de rendre leur protégée à celui qui les tyrannisait depuis toujours. Surprise de voir Pan alors même qu’elle se pensait oubliée, la jeune fille se laissa emporter jusqu’à la cabine où Crochet était déjà en train de s’armer. Il s’agenouilla pour faire face à la demoiselle, l’air sérieux mais parlant d’une voix douce. 

\- Tu dois partir avec Pan. 

Le ton était sans appel mais il se doutait qu’elle lui demanderait des explications. il lui dirait sans doute la vérité, que le garçon la tuerait pour l’avoir trahi et pour être une pirate si elle ne revenait pas vers lui. Après tout, il tuait tous les pirates. Mais Y/N était trop vieille pour ne pas comprendre la situation. Elle réprima donc les larmes qui menaçaient d’envahir ses yeux et hésita à prendre son ami dans ses bras. Elle n’osa pas, lui non plus, et il l’attrapa finalement par le bras pour la trainer sur le pont, la jetant aux pieds de son ennemi avec un air détaché, comme s’il lui rendait un paquet de linge sale. 

\- Tiens, reprends cette pleurnicharde avec toi, j’allais la jeter pieds et poings liés à l’eau.

Pour appuyer cette version, Y/N se recroquevilla et laissa couler les larmes qu’elle avait retenues, convainquant Peter qu’il arrivait en héros. Pour faire bonne mesure, quelques pirates ricanèrent et leur chef se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la main sur la garde de son sabre. 

\- Dépêche-toi de l’emmener avant que je ne change d’avis et ne vous égorge tous les deux de mon crochet. 

Pendant un court instant, Peter Pan hésita à venger cet affront lors d’un combat aussi amusant que violent mais, après un bref coup d’œil à la jeune fille près de lui, il décida d’être raisonnable…pour le moment. 

\- Je reviendrai te couper la main gauche, vieil homme !

Sur ces mots, il prit Y/N par la main et s’envola, éclatant d’un rire triomphant comme s’il avait gagné une bataille, ce qu’il pensait d’ailleurs : une énième bataille contre le Capitaine Crochet. 

Une fois à l’abri et parmi les garçons perdus, X remercia son sauveur, raconta mille mensonges sur sa captivité et la vie reprit. Bien que Peter finit par la ramener chez elle, la jeune fille vécut tout de même assez longtemps au Pays imaginaire pour se rendre compte que l’existence de Pan était une course frénétique contre l’ennui, une course sanglante.


	3. Retour au présent

Y/N ouvrit les yeux sur un décor surprenant, fait de bois verni et d’instruments brillants : sextants, compas… L’ensemble était si éloigné de ce qu’elle connaissait que la jeune femme cru qu’elle rêvait. Cela aurait expliqué la vague sensation de déjà-vu qui hantait son esprit. Lentement, elle entreprit de sortir du lit, écartant les draps fins aux broderies usées tout en se remémorant les évènements passés. Peter Pan était venu la chercher, elle était de retour au Pays Imaginaire. C’était surprenant mais Y/N sentait qu’elle oubliait plus important. Oh mon dieu….le sauvetage de Clochette !

\- Crochet…

Elle murmura ce nom du bout des lèvres, troublée de se savoir de retour sur le Jolly Roger. Après toutes ces années, elle devait être devenue une étrangère. Ce n’était pas son monde après tout, même si elle avait apprécié chaque seconde. Mais…elle se souvenait de la brûlure du poison dans ses membres, de la sensation glaçante le long de son dos alors que les ténèbres se resserraient sur elle. Elle aurait dû mourir. Elle en était certaine. 

La porte de la cabine s’entrebâilla doucement pour laisser passer un vieil homme faisant tout son possible pour demeurer discret. Malgré ses grosses bottes usées, Mouche y réussit plutôt bien et pénétra sans remarquer tout de suite la silhouette en pyjama qui l’observait. Il n’avait pas changé d’un pouce, jusqu’à son bonnet rouge élimé qui pendait sur son oreille. Y/N en ressentit une violente émotion, comme lorsque l’on retrouve un parent après une longue absence. C’était stupide, elle n’était absolument pas de sa famille. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en voyant le lit vide avant de brusquement s’inquiéter. Et si Peter Pan était revenu ? Y/N regardait le second, ne sachant pas si elle devait signaler sa présence, à peine quelques pas plus à gauche du lit. La situation était presque comique et elle le devint tout à fait lorsque Mouche vit la demoiselle et sursauta avec une exclamation.

\- Nom d’un cacatoès ! Vous êtes réveillée ! 

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire, ne sachant trop que faire. Mouche rajusta ses lunettes pour observer la convalescente qui avait repris des couleurs. 

\- Vous avez grandi… Une vraie dame.

Comme un grand-père maladroit, le vieux bonhomme fit une tentative de sourire et Y/N lui sauta au cou, folle de joie ne pas avoir été oubliée. 

\- Vous n’avez pas changé non plus, M. Mouche. 

Rouge comme son bonnet, le pirate bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles avant de tapoter le dos de la demoiselle. 

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. 

X s’écarta, rayonnante, et rajusta le bonnet emblématique pour taquiner le second. Ce dernier essaya de reprendre contenance et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. 

\- Je crois que beaucoup seront contents de vous savoir rétablie. 

La jeune femme se laissa guida vers le pont, étonnée par la remarque de Mouche. Pourtant, ce dernier avait raison car les pirates arrêtèrent leurs activités en apercevant la jeune adulte, se pressant vers elle, certains se découvrant même dans le doute. La petite fille qui avait un jour exploré ce navire n’avait pas été oubliée. En un instant, Y/N fut entourée d’oncles ravis qui la saluaient, s’étonnaient qu’elle soit de retour, se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Elle se souvint de leur nom, se laissa étreindre tandis que chacun lui parlait, créant un brouhaha rauque. Soudain, cette masse barbue et enthousiaste se fendit pour laisser passer un dernier pirate qui s’approcha de la jeune fille, les bras repliés dans le dos. Brusquement timide, Y/N contempla le capitaine avec un mélange de joie et d’appréhension. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter et, au lieu de prendre la demoiselle dans ses bras comme son équipage, Crochet s’inclina légèrement sans quitter la jeune femme de son regard myosotis. Cela ajouta au trouble de Y/N qui chercha ses mots, se sentant soudainement gauche. 

\- M…merci de m’avoir sauvé. 

Même si le poison était celui de Crochet, elle se sentait reconnaissante. Sans cet incident, elle n’aurait pas pu retrouver le Jolly Roger et ses habitants. Le capitaine comprit parfaitement son fil de pensée et opina du chef. 

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous, Y/N.

Pendant que le capitaine et son invitée se regardaient, un pirate s’approcha, intrigué par l’étrange motif du pantalon de la jeune femme.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Des oiseaux ?

Y/N se détourna enfin du regard captivant de Crochet et grimaça devant son accoutrement ridicule. 

\- Ce sont des pingouins, des oiseaux des pays froids. Je…je ne m’attendais pas à revenir au Pays imaginaire…

Un grand matelot se pencha à l’oreille du capitaine pour lui murmurer quelque chose, faisant voleter la dentelle de ses manches. Crochet acquiesça et le pirate se redressa, tout sourire, avant de filer vers la cale. 

\- Morgan va vous donner de quoi vous changer. Vous serez plus à l’aise. 

Après tout, elle ne le savait pas encore mais Y/N avait passé cinq jours inconsciente, à éliminer le poison et à brûler de fièvre. Le pirate revint avec un précieux chargement qu’il remit à la jeune femme, souriant de fierté. Crochet invita la demoiselle à retourner dans ses quartions pour se changer et Y/N se précipita avec peut-être trop de hâte. Appuyée contre la porte, elle inspira profondément, le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ça faisait beaucoup d’émotions en peu de temps : l’arrivée de Peter, le sauvetage des garçons perdus, sa presque mort, les retrouvailles avec les pirates, l’étrange sensation qui naissait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu’elle entendait la voix de Crochet… Y/N aurait espéré conserver un regard de petite fille sur le capitaine mais c’était peine perdue, ses réactions étaient trop violente pour qu’elle ait le moindre doute. Elle contempla la robe de Morgan pour reprendre ses esprits, se décider à n’être qu’une version plus vieille de celle qu’elle était. 

Le capitaine écoutait son équipage bavarder avec animation mais ne parvenait pas à s’y intéresser totalement. Evidemment, il était aussi heureux qu’eux du retour de la jeune fille mais il avait l’impression d’être le seul à ne plus voir en elle une enfant. Jamais auparavant, durant ces dix années, il n’avait songé à elle autrement que comme une petite fille, un être à protéger et à éduquer. Mais à présent, il était perdu. Parce qu’il s’était occupé d’elle durant sa convalescence, parce qu’il s’était surpris à se demander si elle avait un homme dans sa vie. Mais il ne devait pas y songer, ce n’était pas bien. Il devait aimer la demoiselle comme il l’avait toujours fait : sans arrière-pensée. Y/N se glissa alors sur le pont et le jeune homme sut qu’il ne réussirait pas à se conduire en parent. La demoiselle sourit en lissant la robe que Morgan qui avait offerte et qui flottait un peu autour d’elle, n’ayant pas vraiment la même silhouette que le pirate. Crochet se rendit compte que l’enfant à laquelle il se raccrochait n’existait plus, elle était devenue une femme. Ça lui fit tout drôle, il en avait presque oublié qu’avant d’être un pirate et un ennemi, il avait été un homme avec un cœur.  
Etouffant de leur mieux le trouble qu’ils ressentaient, le capitaine et la demoiselle se rejoignirent tandis que l’un des pirates riait.

\- Ça fait tout drôle d’te…d’vous retrouver, miss. J’ai l’impression que c’était hier qu’tu demandais à sortir de la cale. 

Plusieurs camarades opinèrent avec énergie, d’autant plus qu’ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps, le compte des années. On demanda à Y/N de montrer qu’elle n’avait rien perdu de leurs enseignements et la jeune femme s’exécuta avec plaisir. Ses doigts nouèrent des cordes sans effort et même elle fut surprise par son aisance. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la demoiselle s’installa sur une caisse et entreprit de raconter quelle avait été sa vie depuis son départ, rassemblant autour d’elle les pirates avides d’histoires. La lune amorçait déjà sa descente lorsque le groupe se dispersa, chacun allant retrouver son hamac ou sa couche. Y/N s’apprêtait à suivre les autres lorsque le capitaine l’arrêta, la main sur son bras. 

\- Je crois que…tu seras plus à l’aise dans ma cabine.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas la peine, un hamac conviendra très bien.  
\- Maintenant que tu es une dame, je ne peux pas te laisser dormir au milieu de mes hommes. Ce ne serait pas un comportement de gentilhomme. 

A vrai dire, il n’aimait pas l’imaginer entourée de tous ces pirates, endormie, insouciante, offerte… Et puis, après tout, c’était tout à fait logique qu’une dame loge dans les quartiers les plus confortables. Quelque peu surprise, Y/N n’insista pas, se contentant d’exécuter une révérence en l’entendant la traiter de dame, ce qu’elle n’était absolument pas. La soirée l’avait rendu guillerette et, même si le capitaine continuait de la troubler, elle était plus détendue. Aux yeux de l’équipage, elle était toujours la petite fille curieuse. Aux yeux de tous les pirates, sans doute. Alors qu’importe son émoi, elle ferait comme avant, comme si de rien était. Peut-être alors le béguin partirait-il. 

\- Mais, Capitaine, où allez-vous dormir si je prends la chambre ? La baignoire n’est pas assez grande !

Elle le taquinait, même si la question se posait réellement. Elle ne l’imaginait pas partager le même lit qu’elle, il s’installerait probablement dans un fauteuil. Crochet haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages.

\- Je serai à mon aise dehors, avec les étoiles. Et puis, je n’utilise jamais le lit.

Ce qui était vrai, il s’endormait le plus souvent à son bureau ou adossé à un tas de cordages et cela lui convenait. Y/N retint un bâillement et sourit à son ami.

\- Très bien, alors je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Et avant que Crochet ait pu réagir, la demoiselle l’embrassa sur la joue avant de s’enfuir dans un bruissement de jupes, les joues roses. Manquer mourir était peut-être la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver car à présent, elle pouvait vivre parmi les pirates comme elle l’avait rêvé. C’est sur cette pensée qu’elle se coucha, non sans avoir détaillé la vaste cabine, les tentures rouges, le bois sombre, les cartes éparpillés sur le bureau. 

Etendu sur le pont, James Crochet tentait de trouver le sommeil, contemplant les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Mais contrairement à d’habitude, elles ne lui apportaient aucune paix. Lui qui ne dormait jamais aussi bien qu’en sentant la mer autour de lui ne cessait de se retourner. Au bout d’un long moment à poursuivre le sommeil, il dut se rendre à l’évidence : il voulait la voir, pas seulement la savoir tout près. Peut-être que de la veiller ces dernières nuits était une mauvaise idée… En plus, il avait besoin d’ôter son crochet, il n’avait donc pas d’autre choix que de revenir dans ses quartiers, le plus silencieusement possible. Fort de cette conclusion, le jeune homme se leva tandis qu’alentour résonnait le doux clapotement de l’eau contre la coque, le concert de ronflements sonores des pirates. Evoluer sans un bruit jusqu’à son bureau fut aisé, le capitaine sachant se changer en ombre sur ce navire familier comme une extension de son être. Se retenir de regarder son invitée fut plus ardu. Après tout, elle avait été souffrante, il était de son devoir de veiller sur elle. Non, c’était stupide, il était bien au-dessus de ce genre de bizarrerie. Le pirate dévissa lentement son crochet, se débarrassa du harnais et, enfin, accepta de se détendre, installé dans un fauteuil. Ce n’était que temporaire, une simple passade. Il n’empêche que Crochet s’endormit presque aussitôt, preuve qu’il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour être à l’aise. 

Le lendemain matin, Y/N fut tirée du sommeil, non pas par les voix de l’équipage, mais par un étrange gémissement. Le son, étouffé, n’en était pas moins douloureux et cette certitude acheva de réveiller la jeune femme. Elle se leva, scrutant la cabine encore à demi plongée dans la pénombre. Un pressentiment guida son regard en direction de la silhouette se découpant près du bureau et qui lui tournait le dos. L’identité de la personne ne faisait aucun doute, même s’il s’était dépouillé de ses attributs les plus marquants. Chapeau et manteau étaient soigneusement rangés, comme un second capitaine montant la garde. Torse nu au-dessus d’une bassine, Crochet immergeait son moignon dans l’eau froide dans l’espoir de soulager la douleur qui irradiait. Les années avaient beau passer, il lui arrivait toujours de se réveiller en contenant un hurlement, souffrant comme si Pan venait de lui trancher la main. Tout en s’approchant discrètement, Y/N pouvait voir les muscles contractés du jeune homme, ses efforts pour étouffer la douleur. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu autrement que sûr de lui, impressionnant, en capitaine. A vrai dire, personne n’avait jamais vu Crochet vulnérable. Personne. C’est pourquoi le pirate détourna la tête lorsque la demoiselle posa une main timide sur son bras valide. Il eut soudain honte, de son infirmité, d’avoir été surpris dans cette situation pathétique. Y/N, elle, n’éprouvait aucune gêne. Elle était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment soulager son ami, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d’idées, de choses qu’elle aurait pu lire ou entendre.  
Avec des gestes doux, elle effleura le bras immergé avant de chercher le regard du pirate pour le rassurer. 

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose pour vous aider un peu… Faites-moi confiance. 

A dire vrai, elle avait peur de mal faire, n’étant pas médecin. Elle testait une théorie et la simple idée de faire souffrir le jeune homme suffisait à la faire trembler. Cependant, elle se força à ne rien laisser transparaître si ce n’est la surprise en voyant le capitaine obéir et lui offrir ses bras sans prononcer un mot. Pensait-il qu’elle pouvait réellement l’apaiser ? Peut-être. Cela ne coûtait rien d’essayer. Un frisson les parcourut tous les deux lorsque Y/N promena ses doigts sur la surface halée, suivant soigneusement la ligne des veines. 

\- Fermez les yeux, s’il vous plait. 

Elle avait murmuré sans y penser, sentant le poids du secret peser dans la pénombre. Crochet garda quelques instants ses yeux clairs posés sur le visage féminin, semblant hésiter à le quitter. Enfin, il s’exécuta et la jeune femme commença à tracer des formes distraites au creux de ses coudes, ses doigts suivant le même chemin sur chaque bras, comme sur des routes jumelles. Lentement, ses caresses descendirent sur les avant-bras du capitaine, durs sous son toucher. Bien que concentrée, la demoiselle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’attarder son regard sur les fines cicatrices témoignant d’anciennes batailles, sur les muscles ciselés par les travaux en mer, sa peau en gardait-elle un gout de sel ?  
Crochet se sentait dans un état second, apaisé par la douceur de la jeune femme mais en même temps conscient de son contact avec chaque fibre de son être, entre flottement et hyper sensibilité. 

\- C’est agréable…

Y/N sourit légèrement en dessinant délicatement le long de ses poignets avant d’arriver sur son unique paume et ce fut comme si elles étaient deux, comme si la demoiselle faisait courir ses doigts là où il n’y avait que du vide. Crochet fronça les sourcils, il savait que sa main droite n’était plus mais cela semblait si réel. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, la douleur s’était lentement estompée et le jeune gomme se demanda soudain si son invitée n’était pas sorcière. Voyant la mine perplexe de son ami, Y/N cessa ses gestes, soudain inquiète.

\- Ça fait mal ?

Elle regretta brusquement d’avoir voulu jouer les pseudo-médecins sans avoir ne serait-ce qu’une once de compétence. Mais avant qu’elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour s’excuser, le capitaine la rassura. 

\- Pas du tout, ça fait…beaucoup de bien. La douleur est partie.

Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu’il levait les bras devant lui comme une preuve qu’elle l’avait bien soulagé. Heureux, il perdait des années et Y/N se demanda vaguement quel âge il avait. 35 ? 40 ans ? Moins ? De son côté, le jeune homme imaginait conserver auprès de lui cette étrange guérisseuse et aborder l’éternité avec moins d’amertume. Le silence tomba sans qu’aucun des deux n’esquisse un geste pour s’éloigner. Ce n’est que lorsque l’équipage anima le navire de ses éclats de voix que Crochet se rendit compte qu’il était toujours dénudé devant une dame. Cette dernière rougit et s’éclipsa sur le pont, laissant le capitaine se vêtir et enfiler au bout de son bras son attribut le plus emblématique. Une fois parmi les autres, ils détendirent tout à fait et ce fut comme avant.


	4. Suite et fin

Forte de ses apprentissages passés, Y/N évolua bientôt comme n’importe quel pirate à bord du Jolly Roger. Elle grimpait aux cordages, vêtue d’un pantalon et d’une chemise ajustés, partait à la pêche avec quelques camarades ou s’activait sur le pont. Le soir, elle enfilait une robe de Morgan pour dîner avec le capitaine et à leur complicité passée s’ajouta quelque chose de muet et de tendre. Il n’était pas rare de les voir bavarder à la proue, le chapeau à plumes de Crochet posé sur la tête de la jeune femme. Les pirates ne disaient rien devant eux mais, en cachette, les commentaires et les paris enthousiastes allaient bon train. Pan étant occupé ailleurs, le temps passait tranquillement. 

La jeune femme était heureuse de cette nouvelle vie, très heureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la peine. Ces pirates étaient prisonniers depuis si longtemps, livrés à la colère d’un gamin égoïste et violent. Quand elle voyait celui qu’elle aimait enfiler son crochet, elle songeait qu’il était maudit et qu’elle aurait voulu le délivrer. Avec le temps germa une idée qui ne la quitta plus et, un matin, elle emprunta une barque sous prétexte d’aller chercher de l’eau douce. Seule mais ne craignant ni les bêtes ni les garçons perdus, elle atteignit la terre ferme et s’enfonça dans les bois, droit devant. Lorsqu’elle avait parlé à Crochet de son sens de l’orientation défaillant, il y a de cela des années, elle n’avait pas menti. Mais elle savait aussi repérer certains signes, tels que des champignons bleus ou des traces étincelantes sur une feuille d’arbre. Ce qu’elle cherchait n’était pas grand et elle n’était pas sûre de réussir mais elle avait de l’espoir, une chose inestimable au Pays Imaginaire. Enfin, après plusieurs heures, sa patience fut récompensée et elle trouva l’arbre des fées, leur nid au cœur de la forêt. Malgré ses vêtements, elle approcha sereinement car avait-on déjà vu une femme pirate au Pays imaginaire ? Le même cheminement de pensée traversa l’esprit de milliers de petites lucioles qui voletèrent autour de la demoiselle avec curiosité. Curiosité qui se mua en élan de sympathie lorsque Y/N sortit de sa bourse ces fleurs sucrées dont les fées raffolent.

\- Je souhaiterais exposer une faveur… Dame Clochette est-elle là ?

Le titre n’avait pour but que de flatter l’égo de l’intéressée qui se présenta rapidement car à cette heure son compagnon dormait encore. Après l’avoir respectueusement salué, Y/N entreprit d’exposer ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, d’abord avec des mots choisis puis avec plus de passion. Les fées écoutèrent avec intérêt, vrombissant de surprise comme un essaim devant une fleur inconnue. Quand la demoiselle acheva son plaidoyer, Clochette la regarda attentivement, reconnaissant celle qui était prête à donner sa vie pour elle et Peter. Si son idée était folle, elle n’’en était pas moins réfléchie et motivée par les meilleurs sentiments. La minuscule dame accepta donc, non sans s’être assuré le soutien de son peuple. C’est donc l’esprit plus léger que la jeune femme retourna au navire, heureusement sans croiser Peter Pan. Elle trouva le capitaine à son piano, jouant une mélodie à la douceur mélancolique. Nullement gêné par son crochet, il effleurait les touches avec aisance, faisant s’élever la musique. Y/N se glissa dans son dos et passa les bras autour de son cou, l’écoutant jouer pendant de longues minutes. Même lorsque la sonate cessa, ils restèrent immobiles, d’être ainsi enlacés suffisant à leur bonheur. La jeune femme caressa la tempe du pirate, écartant une mèche bouclée avec laquelle elle joua du bout des doigts. 

\- Tu sembles songeur… 

Le jeune homme ne jouait que lorsque son esprit était embrumé de sombres pensées, une chose que n’importe quel membre de l’équipage savait. Crochet était en effet songeur, il regrettait d’être piégé ici et que la demoiselle le soit aussi. Il aurait voulu lui offrir une vraie vie pour qu’elle ne soit jamais triste d’avoir quitté son monde. Il prit la main de Y/N et déposé un baiser sur ses phalanges. 

\- Le monde est bien plus vaste que le Pays imaginaire.

Puis, il se remit à jouer, laissant la demoiselle plus pensive que jamais. 

Quelques jours plus tard se produisit un incident qui devait déclencher beaucoup de remous et bouleverser le fragile bonheur qui régnait sur le navire. Alors que Y/N pêchait avec un petit groupe de gaillards, une sirène se prit dans leurs filets et s’y piégea. Son séjour auprès de Peter Pan lui ayant appris à ne pas faire ses êtres aquatiques ses ennemis, la demoiselle libéra la captive qui s’enfuit sans demander son reste. L’histoire aurait pu ne pas avoir de suite si les sirènes n’étaient pas si avides de commérages. Au fond des eaux naquit un bruit, une rumeur. 

Alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel éclata un orage qui fit frémir tout le Pays imaginaire. Y/N n’y accorda d’abord que peu d’importance mais en voyant ses camarades se raidir et porter la main à leurs armes, elle comprit que quelque chose se préparait. Apportant avec lui un vent de tempête, Peter Pan fonçait vers le Jolly Roger, suivi des garçons perdus et d’assez de fées pour faire voler tout ce petit monde. Ou plutôt, toute cette armée. Après la longue période d’accalmie dont les pirates avaient profité, cette bataille promettait d’être sanglante. En un parfait ensemble, l’équipage se sépara, chacun à son poste, prêt à en découdre. Même la demoiselle prit un sabre mais sans grande conviction : elle ne voulait pas se battre contre des enfants. Tout cela était une folie orchestrée par Peter mais il s’agissait tout de même de gosses. Ces derniers arrivèrent au-dessus du bateau et dans les yeux de leur chef brilla une fureur inhumaine en apercevant Y/N. Elle aurait dû être morte, pas devenir une pirate. Il l’avait amené ici, c’était sa conteuse, elle lui devait tout. Hors de question qu’elle le trahisse, il aurait dû la tuer en découvrant qu’elle était une adulte.

\- Garçons perdus, à l’attaque ! 

Des cris de guerre emplirent l’atmosphère alors que les deux camps se rencontraient. Désordonnés, les enfants donnaient des coups en tous sens, l’acier mordant dans la chair des amis comme des ennemis, ces derniers aveuglés par les fées. Mais les pirates ne se laissaient pas faire pour autant et les hurlements répondirent bientôt au roulement du tonnerre. Parant les attaques sans oser les rendre, Y/N se croyait en plein cauchemar. Le mauvais rêve s’étoffa encore lorsque son ancien ami fondit sur elle, ivre de rage, la lame de sa dague étincelante de menace. La jeune femme aperçut alors le regard dément du garçon et comprit qu’il n’était pas un enfant mais un démon, une entité de violence qui allait la mettre en pièces. Elle raffermit la prise sur son sabre, prête à lutter, attendant son adversaire sans ciller. Mais au dernier moment, Peter Pan se désintéressa d’elle et la dépassa pour retrouver son ennemi de toujours, son cher capitaine Crochet. Sa silhouette écarlate se détachant dans le ciel d’orage, il était l’image même du pirate et de la dangerosité, fidèle à son rôle de Nemesis. 

\- Pan ! Je vais mettre un terme à tes enfantillages.  
\- Aye Crochet, ta dernière heure est arrivée !

Rayonnant de joie, l’être sadique saisit une épée et visa le cœur du jeune homme qui para aisément de la pointe de son crochet. Le combat s’engagea, violent, mortel, iconique. Peter Pan volait avec la rapidité d’un colibri, fondait, remontait sans cesser de rire de délice face à ce nouveau jeu. Son ennemi parait et attaquait en gestes fluides, escaladant les cordages et évoluant sur son navire avec aisance. Aucun des deux ne cédait de terrain et ils savaient que cette fois, la lutte ne pourrait s’achever que dans le sang. Beaucoup de sang. 

\- Tu te ramollis, vieux poisson pourri.  
\- Ça ne m’empêchera pas de faire taire définitivement le grand Peter Pan.  
\- C’est vrai que je suis grand.  
\- Mais pas assez pour être respecté. Tu n’es qu’un gamin bruyant, ennuyeux, incapable d’inspirer la sympathie. Qui voudrait rester avec toi ?

Le capitaine jeta un regard éloquent sur la femme qui bataillait et la remarque fit si bien mouche que Peter Pan se statufia une fraction de seconde. Suffisamment pour que Crochet le blesse à la joue du bout de son épée. Etait-ce l’insulte ou l’égratignure mais le garçon sentit monter en lui une colère destructrice. Il allait mettre fin à ce jeu et gagner une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils allaient tous voir. 

\- Clo, brûlez tout !

Malgré leurs réticences, les fées obéirent et allumèrent divers points du navire. En une fraction de seconde, le brasier naquit et gonfla, prenant au dépourvu garçons perdus et pirates. Certains sautèrent à l’eau dans l’espoir de gagner la surface mais beaucoup n’eurent pas ce réflexe. Perché au-dessus des flammes, Crochet regarda son ennemi, interdit.

\- Tu vas tous les tuer, pirates et enfants ! C’est de la folie, même pour toi.

Il esquiva juste à temps la lame qui allait s’enfoncer dans son torse tandis que Peter Pan ricanait. 

\- Peu importe, j’en fabriquerai d’autres. Je vous remplacerai tous. 

Se muant en furie, le garçon se mit à attaquer de tous côtés, déchirant le manteau pourpre de Crochet, entaillant ses membres. L’incendie se reflétait dans les prunelles juvéniles comme si cet être contenait l’enfer. 

\- Je vous remplacerai et le jeu recommencera. Encore et encore. Pour l’éternité. 

Luttant face aux flammes, Y/N essayait d’éteindre le brasier, d’aider les combattants, non sans jeter des regards inquiets vers les hauteurs. Une fumée âcre s’élevait partout, piquant les yeux, brûlant les gorges. Peter avait perdu la raison et ils allaient tous mourir à cause de lui. 

Non, la jeune femme s’y refusait. Se retenant de tousser, elle appela Clochette et ses amies, leur rappela leur accord. Il était plus que temps de mettre fin à tout cela, du moins pour le moment. Aidée par les fées, la demoiselle s’envola au-dessus du carnage, prête à sauver l’homme qu’elle aimait. Ce dernier commençait à faiblir, en équilibre précaire sur un mat dévoré par les flammes. Une voile s’embrasa soudain et Peter s’écarta prestement de son ennemi pour ne pas finir roussi. Y/N profita de cette ouverture pour saisir le bras de Crochet et l’arracher au navire avant que le mat ne s’effondre dans un grondement sinistre. Apercevant son ennemi sain et sauf, Pan voulut en finir, l’égorger pour de bon et offrir ses restes au crocodile. Mais dans sa rage, il ne vit pas le mat qui s’écroula sur lui et l’emporta dans la mer, hélas pas pour l’éternité mais suffisamment longtemps pour que cette histoire se finisse bien. 

Tout s’était passé si vite que Crochet ne se rendit compte qu’il flottait qu’une fois le garçon hors de vue. Choqué, il tourna la tête vers la demoiselle qui le soutenait. 

\- Comment… ?

Elle le fit taire d’un baiser timide avant de regarder d’autres pirates s’élever avec la même expression surprise. 

\- Nous allons partir là où tu n’auras plus à te battre. Où aucun de vous n’aura plus à craindre les caprices de Peter Pan. 

Y/N prit la tête du petit groupe pendant que les fées s’activaient pour éteindre l’incendie ou emportaient les garçons perdus sur la terre ferme. Honorer leur promesse n’avait pas été bien compliqué, le brasier ayant limité le nombre de pirates à qui offrir de la poudre. Les survivants suivirent leur capitaine dans les airs et Crochet contempla celle qui les avait sauvés, éberlué. La jeune femme s’autorisa un sourire avant de quitter le Pays imaginaire avec son précieux chargement, loin de ses paysages oniriques et maudits. 

***

Ramenant de l’ordre dans sa chevelure ébouriffée par l’air marin, le capitaine ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, laissant dans l’entrée ses bottes de pêche. La journée avait été belle et les gars ravis de finir plus tôt. Ils s’étaient dispersés une fois à quai et leur chef les avait quitté, trop impatient de rentrer. Sa main effleura le mur en passant, caressant les photos où il souriant, fier sur son bateau, heureux à son mariage. Des pas précipités lui annoncèrent qu’il n’avait pas été assez discret et une femme radieuse se jeta à son cou.

\- Tu m’as manqué, chéri.  
\- Ah oui ? A quel point ?

Les doigts agiles courraient déjà dans le dos de la demoiselle et elle rit de son audace avant de le guider vers la chambre. Il la souleva contre lui en fredonnant, la laissa prendre les devants en la couvrant de baisers.

\- James…

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
